Entre recuerdos
by Kaly Pax
Summary: Remus está reflexionando, recordando, y alguien llama a su puerta. Por fín, va a poder hablar... Un poco triste si que es, aviso. X cierto, Spoilers de OotP


ENTRE RECUERDOS  
  
Todo el mundo insistía en lo mismo, en que él había muerto cómo mejor podría haberlo hecho, cómo habría querido, cómo un héroe... pero aún así, no me sentía mejor. Estaba harto de que toda la gente me lo repitiera, incluso yo mismo lo tenía que decir cuando estaba Harry. Harry, es muy difícil estar con él después de lo ocurrido. Él es más joven, y puede que piense que sólo tenía a su padrino, pero yo... Para mi Sirius es mucho más, un amigo, un recuerdo, un compañero de aventuras, y algo que tan sólo él y yo sabíamos. Y nadie entiende lo que siento, porque nadie sabía cómo era nuestra relación.  
  
¿Por qué debo actuar con fuerza cuando estoy muerto por dentro?  
  
¿Por qué debo ser yo el que anime a los demás a seguir adelante sin él?  
  
¿Por qué nunca se lo dijimos a nadie? Tal vez ahora ese nadie pudiera ayudarme...  
  
Anoche soñé contigo de nuevo. Son sueños parecidos a los que tenía cuando estabas en Azcaban, aunque entonces, cuando me despertaba entre sudores de terror, sabía que en algún lugar seguías vivo, esperándome. Porque aunque mi mente me dijera que tu eras culpable, mi instinto me decía lo contrario.  
  
Nunca creí que todo acabaría de una forma tan tonta. Me gustaba pensar que moriríamos juntos, con una sonrisa en la cara, y tranquilos, mientras disfrutábamos del paso de la vida a la muerte. No en una batalla, no a manos de nadie, no tú sólo.  
  
Toc, toc...  
  
Mi corazón brinca, porque por un momento pienso que puedes ser tu. Luego la desilusión me invade al darme cuenta de que nunca más llamarás a mi puerta.  
  
Voy a abrir... es Harry.  
  
"¿Qué... qué haces aquí? Pasa, pasa" Él no debe estar aquí, debería estar con sus tíos. ¿Por qué habrá venido...?  
  
"Prof... Remus, yo... sé que no debo salir de casa, no me preguntes cómo he venido, pero tengo que hablar contigo de..." Harry tragó un poco de saliva "...de Sirius"  
  
De nuevo, de nuevo debo animar a alguien y decir que hay que afrontar el futuro sin Sirius, cuando yo apenas puedo afrontar el presente.  
  
"¿Qué ocurre?" dije sin mucha voz.  
  
"Lo sé, sé que él y tu erais más que amigos"  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Estaba pensando en él, saqué el álbum de fotos de mis padres y os vi. Vi vuestras miradas cruzándose en una foto, y caí en algo que debía haber averiguado antes..."  
  
"Pero Harry..."  
  
"No he venido a pedir explicaciones, sólo quería pedirte perdón"  
  
"¿Por qué te disculpas?"  
  
"Por no haberme dado cuenta antes. Tengo que decir que he sentido alegría, y gracias a ti. Porque si al menos él era feliz..." Harry bajó la cabeza, debía ser muy duro para él "Supongo que nadie lo sabría, ¿no?"  
  
"Nadie... Bueno, tu padre se lo olía, pero nunca llegamos a decírselo"  
  
"Yo... yo confío en que nos está esperando"  
  
Sonreí. Sin darme cuenta estaba hablando con Harry del tema que más daño me había hecho nunca. Los dos sentados, pasamos toda la noche recordándole. Y por alguna razón, cuando a la mañana siguiente volví de casa de Harry, no me sentí tan sólo.  
  
Aunque suene infantil, creo que anoche Sirius nos oyó hablar, y nos está esperando. Por ahora, y hasta que nos volvamos a unir, yo le recordaré con una sonrisa. Porque no le gustaba cuando lloraba.  
  
Y no voy a ser el único que le recuerde como yo lo hago, porque existe un chico, al que a partir de ahora ayudaré más. Porque no sólo es parte de dos de mis mejores amigos, sino también de esa persona que amé, que amo, y que amaré algún día de nuevo.  
  
Nos vemos Padfoot.  
  
****************************  
  
Pos un fic más de despedida a mi niño...  
  
Anoche me terminé el libro, y hace un par de días leí su muerte. Todavía estoy afectada, y necesitaba escribir algo de este estilo, aunque sea como tantos otros, aunque nadie lo lea. Es una forma de quitarme un poco el dolor.  
  
Ni siquiera pensaba publicar esta historia, así que no voy a pedir reviews cómo hago otras veces. Esta vez sólo diré que si a alguien le ha parecido... lo que sea, me lo puede hacer llegar para que lo sepa.  
  
Besos a todos los que apoyan el Sirius/Remus, porque yo sigo confiando, y no sé por qué. ¿Vosotras no?  
  
Agur Kaly Pax 


End file.
